


Великолепный экземпляр

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Йонду бы прекрасно смотрелся вместе с молотом, увесистым, с длинной гладкой рукояткой: сжимая его пальцами, он смотрел бы на Грандмастера, своего хозяина и господина, нагло и непокорно. И все это, конечно же, с оголенным торсом. Да, вот была бы красота!..





	Великолепный экземпляр

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено командным артом http://funkyimg.com/i/2Jrnf.jpg

Йонду был великолепным... экземпляром, так сказать. Широкие плечи, мясистые бедра, капитанская стать и пиратская грубость, яркий алый гребень на макушке — ах, Грандмастер бы многое отдал, чтобы посмотреть на него в битве! Столкнул бы с каждым из своих чемпионов, чтобы увидеть, как зеленая, розовая и синяя кровь польется на эти мощные бицепсы, как Йонду оскалится в пылу боевого азарта, обнажая желтые клыки, как зло рассмеется, раздробив черепушку очередного зиганца или волторца тяжеленным молотом.

Молот, да. Йонду бы прекрасно смотрелся вместе с молотом, увесистым, с длинной гладкой рукояткой: сжимая его пальцами, он смотрел бы на Грандмастера, своего хозяина и господина, нагло и непокорно. И все это, конечно же, с оголенным торсом.

К сожалению — ма-а-аленькому, — Грандмастера, единственным полем битвы для Йонду на Сакааре оставалась постель самого Грандмастера, ведь Йонду был слишком хорош в поставках так называемых трудоустроенных заключенных. К сожалению чуть большему, Йонду вовсе не осознавал своего роскошности и считал великолепным экземпляром вовсе не себя любимого, а центаврийского быка.

— Огромный, сука. Кровожадный, а какие... Какие рога, какие бивни! — хрипло бросил он, отпивая первоклассный кофе и морщась. — Великолепный экземпляр. А вот твоя байда — просто дерьмо.

— Это очень дорогое дерьмо, милый мой, — произнес Грандмастер, не позволив ноткам оскорбления проскользнуть в голос, а потом, легко продефилировав по идеально гладкому полу, обнял Йонду со спины.

В отличие от пола, Йонду гладким не был. Все тело его было подобно рельефу прекрасной горы, и Грандмастер мог часами водить по нему своими узловатыми пальцами, наслаждаясь упругостью мышц под синей кожей.

Йонду оскалился своему отражению в стекле, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на загоны и различные увеселительные заведения Сакаара, и поковырял ногтем в зубах.

— Шикарный, блядь, бык.

Грандмастер прижался к его плечу подбородком, и его ловкие руки проскользили вниз по оголенному животу Йонду, кончиками пальцев приглаживая его седые волоски ниже пупка. Йонду был горячий, а Грандмастер хотел, чтобы он стал еще горячее. Он бы мог даже заплатить за это, но какой смысл, если желаемое можно получить бесплатно?

— Не думай о... Быке?.. Быке, — сам спросил и сам ответил Грандмастер, — бык — лишь животное.

— Я тоже животное. Хищное и ненасытное, — прокуренно ответил Йонду, щелкая зубами. — Бык хорош!..

— Насчет ненасытного, — мягко произнес Грандмастер, — я бы, так сказать... Поспорил.

Йонду обернулся.

Расчет был верным. Грандмастер редко ошибался в двух вещах: цифрах и психологии, а те редкие случаи, когда таки ошибался, он привык приравнивать к статистической погрешности.

Йонду ну никак не подходил на роль статистической погрешности. А вот на роль того, кто выжимал бы — не при публике сказано, — яйца Грандмастера, имея его своим огромным синим членом, заставляя Грандмастера прогибаться навстречу подобно хорошенько оттраханым мальчикам-шлюшкам, удерживал сильными, грубыми руками, не позволяя вырываться, рвал бы на нем дорогие одежды, подобно настоящему дикарю из космоса, — подходил. Подходил десять раз, двадцать раз, тридцать раз.

Очень хорошо подходил, снося Грандмастеру голову — в сугубо переносном смысле, конечно же. Мял его в объятиях, оставлял синяки, такие же темные, как его кожа, и укусы, такие же алые, как его глаза, снова и снова сжимал крепкие пальцы на горле Грандмастера, погружался в его анус толстым, простите, хером, пока тот бы игриво бормотал:

— Неучтивец! Хам! Варвар! — насаживаясь на его член сильнее, поднимая выше мягонькие бедра и кусая напомаженные губы.

А наутро, как и раньше между ними водилось, не осталось и следа Йонду. Дорогущего центаврийского быка, за которого Грандмастер выложил целое состояние, лишь бы только иметь такую животину подле себя — тоже.

— Очень... печально, — подытожил он, когда Топаз привела его к пустому вольеру. До последнего момента, до последнего мгновения Грандмастер надеялся, что бык просто спрятался под навес, и потому его не было видно из окна покоев, но нет!.. Нет!.. — Как там говорится... Топаз, как там?.. На «н»...

— Наебал и выебал, — сухо и коротко отрезала она, не моргнув глазом.

Грандмастер скривился, потирая свои уши кривоватыми пальцами, и брезгливо поджал губы.

— Ну нет же, Топаз! Некультурно! Капитан Удонта поступил некультурно!.. Неутешительным будет наше дальнейшее с ним сотрудничество, — недовольно проворчал Грандмастер, отворачиваясь. А потом тяжело вздохнул. — Ах, как жаль. Великолепный был экземпляр.

— Да, бык был что надо, — отозвалась Топаз.

Грандмастер растерянно кивнул.

Он, конечно же, говорил не о быке, но и такая трактовка его слов вполне устраивала. А с Йонду... С Йонду он как-нибудь разберется. И заставит расплатиться по полной теми методами, которые полностью удовлетворят аппетиты Грандмастера.


End file.
